


Maybe Not So Platonic After All

by baked



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome, Top Jared, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baked/pseuds/baked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and his boyfriend Nate, have always wondered what it would be like to have a threesome with Jensen’s best friend and co-star, Jared Padalecki. A morning of biking and breakfast concluded with a joke played on Jared offers a new proposition Jared begins to consider. But threesomes are messy and Jared’s not even gay, so of course Jared passes it off as a joke...right?<br/>(Inspired by the biking and beer-drinking excursion Steve, Jared, and Jensen went on the weekend of Vancon last year.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Not So Platonic After All

**Author's Note:**

> Wonderful beta J2sockgrrrl on LJ and art on my LJ by bellagattino. 
> 
> Written for the j2noauchallenge on LJ.
> 
> **since first publishing this I've changed my OMC from Nick to Nate (has to do with another fic I'm writing) so if there are mistakes somewhere regarding his name that's why. There shouldn't be because I've gone through but you never know! :)

“You ready? Jared’ll be here any minute,” Nate says to Jensen as Jensen sits on the end of the unmade bed in his Vancouver apartment pulling on socks and slipping his feet into his biking shoes.

“Why did we decide to meet Jared so early?” Jensen asks, voice thick with sleep, “Especially when you won’t even let me have coffee, it’s a crime, it’s punishment...torture.”

“Okay, drama queen,” Nate teases as he bends down to kiss the scowl off Jensen’s face.

Leaning into the kiss Jensen brings his hands to cup Nate's face thumbing over the stubble covering his jaw. He loves Nate, even if he is depriving him of his morning coffee; they’ve been together for the better part of two years after meeting through a mutual friend and having one of those friendships where you bicker endlessly ‘til you end up in bed. That’s how it was for them and they couldn’t be happier.

That’s what you say when you’ve been with someone for so long, right?

Today they’re meeting up with Jensen’s best friend and co-worker, Jared, to go on a bike ride through Vancouver before hanging out at a cafe for breakfast. Jared and Jensen really are the best of friends and everyone knows it. They met several years ago on their tv show, they know everything about each other and have been friends through thick and thin.

Jared was there when Jensen got kicked out of his place and offered him a place to stay a couple years ago. And Jensen’s been there for Jared when Jared and his longtime girlfriend broke up a few months ago. They’re always there when the other one just needs a pick me up, it’s like a sixth sense with them. Their chemistry as friends is what everyone points out and remarks on when meeting Jared and Jensen. They smile and nod because it’s true, Jared and Jensen have had each other’s backs since day one and that’s never going to change.

Nate even teases Jensen about Jared being his “platonic soulmate” and they’re such a good match it’s really a shame Jared’s straight. Jensen usually just laughs and responds with, “No one’s as good a match as you and me.”

Jensen’s hands slip from Nate's face and slide down his body to playfully grab at his ass. Shaking his head, Nate smiles, “Jared’s going to be here any minute, we don’t have time.”

Jensen grunts low in his throat before responding, “Jared, can wait.”

In an instant Jensen has them flipped and Nate pinned beneath him, mouthing at his neck and rocking his hips against Nate's. Just as Jensen pulls Nate's shirt up to reveal soft, pink skin the doorbell rings and an urgent knock on Jensen’s apartment door is heard.

Jensen groans, places a kiss to Nate's chest and gets up offering him his hand, “Come on, of course, Sasquatch would be here on time.”

When Jensen opens the front door to let Jared in he playfully punches him in the chest, “You are such a cockblock.”

Jared’s face breaks out into a wide grin, dimples carving deep in his cheeks, “One of my many superpowers--you guys ready or should I go ride around the block? That’s about how long it’ll take, right?”

“Oh look, a funny man,” Jensen says pointing to Jared before pushing past him through the front door.

Jared laughs and looks to Nate expectantly, “He hasn’t had his coffee yet,” Nate replies smiling up at Jared as they follow Jensen outside and he locks the door behind them. Ever since Nate came into Jensen’s life he subsequently came into Jared’s as well. They’ve always had a good time teaming up to tease Jensen for any little thing and spent many hours laughing with tears running down their faces as Jensen just rolled his eyes. The truth is, of course, that Jensen loves that his boyfriend and his best friend get along so well and the three of them are always up for an adventure together.

The sun is bright and warm on their ride through the beautiful city of Vancouver. Jensen stays in the back watching his two favorite people race each other ahead. The chocolatey locks of Jared’s hair blowing beneath his helmet in the wind and Nate's slender shoulders tight under his thin tshirt is a good enough view for Jensen to stay smiling.

Before long they make it to the cafe, lock their bikes up and get a table on the patio to eat some breakfast and most importantly, drink some coffee.

“I’m gonna tweet this,” Jared says as he holds his phone at arm’s length and snaps a picture of the three of them, Jensen in mid sip.

Jensen rolls his eyes, “Always with the twitter.”

“Me too! Me too!” Nate chimes in as he snaps a shot of him and Jared.

“What if I tweet saying that if they get you to 8,000 followers in the next 15 minutes, I’ll tweet a ‘naked’ picture of myself?” Jared asks laughing at his own plan.

Nate agrees with the brilliance of it and Jensen shakes his head, “You guys are ridiculous.”

“That’s why you love us,” Nate says with a 1000 watt smile.

“Dude! Watch your follower count rise after that tweet!” Jared says looking down at his phone as hundreds of his followers quickly start following his friend.

“Guess they really want that naked picture,” Jensen says, “can’t imagine why.”

“Shut up, you’d love my ass, if you could have it,” Jared smirks as they catch each other’s eye and there’s a moment where their eyes linger a moment too long. Jared’s the first to turn away as he goes back to his tweeting, completely ignoring the fluttering going on in his chest.

“Dude, you’re going to have to pony up, they’ve already reached 8,000,” Nate laughs pushing Jared playfully.

“I need a pen,” Jared says looking at the table and then up at the waitress serving the table next to them, “Excuse me, can I borrow your pen for a second?”

The waitress hands over her pen as Jared scribbles the word “NAKED” across his napkin and hands the pen back with a wink. Her cheeks burn pink as she whips around and heads back into the cafe. Jared doesn’t even have to try, Jensen thinks and rolls his eyes.

“Okay here,” Jared says handing Jensen his phone and holding up his napkin, “take a picture.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Jensen smiles as he holds the phone up to frame the picture, “Say ‘cheese’, asshole.”

“Cheese asshole!” Jared says as Jensen snaps a picture and the three men break out into laughter. 

 

Jared takes his phone back and tweets the picture before getting back to eating his breakfast.

Nate goes quiet from conversation and Jensen looks over to find him biting his lip and trying not to laugh, “What is your deal?”

Looking up from his phone Nate breaks out into laughter again causing Jared to grab his phone, “What did you tweet?”

Jared scrolls through Nate's phone until he finds it, “@jarpad you proposing a threesome? Pretty sure JA and I are down for that,” he reads out loud as his cheeks burn.

By now Jensen is bent in half laughing at the face Jared is making, eyes huge, mouth gaping open and pink staining his cheeks. Jared scrambles for words but just ends up sputtering, sending Jensen and Nate deeper into their fits of laughter. Jared buries his face in his hands and groans as the guys continue to laugh.

“I hate you so much right now, Nate,” Jared says muffled in his hands, “Thanks for giving the fangirls even more ammunition.”

Nate shoots Jensen a knowing look, who nods once, before replying, “Uh huh, like you wouldn’t want to get in our pants.”

“What?” Jared asks picking his head up quickly, “Of course not! Hellooo, I’m straight.”

Jensen’s smile fades for a second as he bites his bottom lip, “Whatever you say, Jared.”

Nate and Jensen share another look before breaking out into laughter again.

“Ah, that was fun, just to see Jared freak out a little,” Nate says as he stretches his arms above his head before slapping Jared on the back, “Come on, let’s get going, there’s a game on soon.”

Nate gets up from the table and heads toward the bike rack to start unlocking their bikes and Jensen pulls out his wallet to throw cash on the table for their meal.

As Jensen gets up from the table he gives Jared a little smile, “Just so you know,” he says, voice low and heavy, eyes focused on Jared’s in a way that makes Jared know that he’s being 100% serious, “It’s always on the table.”

Then Jensen turns and walks to Nate with the bikes. Jared sits stunned, his legs feel like lead and his heart is racing a little bit and, oh god is he actually a little hard from what Jensen just said to him? Jared takes a few deep breaths before getting up and heading over to where Jensen and Nate are getting on their bikes.

 

The ride back to Jensen’s is leisurely, enjoying the morning sun on their faces as they ride along the water. Jared’s mind keeps falling back to the tweet of Nate's. Jared shakes his head, the only reason it even slightly interests him is because he hasn’t gotten laid since his breakup with Sandy. Yeah, that’s it. It’s not at all about how full and soft Jensen’s lips always look or the way his ass fits nicely in the tight jeans he’s always wearing to set. Or the way he feels pressed up against him when they’re doing an intense scene for the show, the way his eyes hold an intensity he’s never experienced before with anyone...

“Earth to Jared!” Jared hears Jensen call, breaking him from his thoughts, “You wanna come over to watch the game?”

Jared runs a hand down his face, he doesn’t know what he wants apparently, “Uh no thanks guys,” his voice cracks so he clears his throat before continuing, “I’m just gonna go on home.”

“Suit yourself man,” Jensen says with a smile as he and Nate turn down the street towards Jensen’s place and Jared continues on up the road.

As soon as Jensen and Nate get inside the apartment they’re pushing each other up against the door, mouths hot against one another. They find themselves in the bedroom, incredibly turned on from the morning’s endeavours and have a quick fuck before the afternoon game is supposed to be on.

After, they’re lying there in bed and Nate is the first to speak, “Did you see how flustered Jared got at the thought of a threesome?”

Jensen laughs and bites at his bottom lip, “Hell yeah, he totally wants a piece of this action.”

“Think he’d ever really be up to it?” Nate asks seriously, turning his head to look at Jensen.

Jensen lays on his back staring up at the ceiling with a smile fighting its way onto his face that Nate can tell he’s trying to keep hidden.

“I don’t know, probably not.”

“You’d be into it though, right?” Nate asks even though he already knows the answer, he knows Jensen would be on board in a heartbeat if he and Jared were too. It doesn’t bother him really, Jared’s fucking hot and the thought of having two giant Texans in bed with him is already turning him on, along with how much Jensen would fucking love it.

Jensen turns over on his side, slides his hand down Nate to rest on his hip, “As long as you were there.”

Jensen’s a good actor but Nate knows when he’s being less than genuine, he’s teased Jensen before about being Jared’s “platonic soulmate” and for the most part he really believes it, it’s the “platonic” part he’s not totally sold on. But for now, he’s with Nate and they really do have a fun relationship and Jensen doesn’t seem to be in a hurry to go anywhere.

Nate smiles deciding to turn the conversation light again, “He’s hung right? I mean all that Texas meat isn’t just saved for the limbs we can see, right?”

Jensen breaks out into a deep laugh, crinkles cracking by his eyes as he tightens his grip on Nate's hip, “Yes, he’s hung and I haven’t even seen him hard.”

“I wanna see it,” Nate says with a flirtatious smile and a wag to his eyebrows which makes Jensen laugh and nod in agreement.

As if on cue, there’s a knock at their bedroom door and Jensen’s name is heard from the other side. Jensen and Nate's eyes go wide as Jensen gets up from their bed heading for the door, “Jared?”

When Jensen opens the door Jared’s there looking wrecked and in an instant he’s got Jensen’s face in his hands with their lips pressed together. Jensen melts into the kiss, licking his way into Jared’s mouth as his hands find their way down his sides to rest on his hips like that’s where they were always meant to go. Jared groans into Jensen’s mouth as he pulls at Jensen’s lips with his own.

Jensen’s head is swimming, not a single thought in his head other than, “Yes,” and, “So good,” and, “Jared,” when suddenly Jared jumps back like he’s been burned, eyes wide as he brings his hands to his lips. It brings Jensen back and suddenly he’s completely aware that he’s standing in the middle of his bedroom, naked, after getting kissed so desperately by his best friend, in front of his boyfriend.

Nate.

Jensen snaps his head around afraid of finding a pissed off boyfriend but instead he finds Nate sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard like he’d been before Jensen answered the door, completely turned on with his cock in his hand.

“Looks like Jared’s taking us up on the offer, Jensen,” Nate says darkly, thick with desire and it pulls a mischievous smile from Jensen. The two share a knowing look and Jensen turns back to Jared, takes the hand that’s still pressing at his kissed lips and pulls him toward the bed. Jared follows like a puppy and swallows hard when Jensen turns him around, calves hitting the bed as Jensen pushes him down.

While Jensen climbs up onto the bed after him, Nate changes places to sit at Jared’s feet quickly slipping Jared out of his shoes and socks. Jensen presses his lips to Jared’s again, this time taking the time to really feel him, to taste him, his lips are soft and his tongue is tentative like he’s not quite sure if it’s okay to be kissing Jensen like this. Jensen urges him on as he curls his fingers through Jared’s hair and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss.

Once Jared relaxes and reaches to cup Jensen’s face with his huge hands Jensen moves his own hands down to the hem of Jared’s shirt and pulls it up and over his head revealing his perfectly toned chest and belly. Jensen’s seen it before but not like this, not this close, not with the permission to touch and taste and that’s what Jensen does.

He glances to Nate who is running soothing circles over Jared’s muscled thighs with his hands as he watches and Jensen nods slightly.

Jensen turns his attention again on Jared whose eyes are dark and intense with his mouth slightly open, pink swollen lips just crying to be kissed again. The image hits Jensen like a ton of bricks and he latches onto to Jared’s mouth with his own in an instant. Jared feels so good, better than he’d ever imagined it...not that Jensen imagined it all that often, of course. But Jared has turned out to be one damn good kisser and the more comfortable he gets, the more he loses himself in the kiss, the better it is.

Nate works to pull Jared free from his athletic shorts and boxers before holding Jared's dick, hot and heavy with blood, in his hands. A breath catches in Jared’s throat at the first touch of Nate's hand and Jensen pulls away to watch.

Nate slides soft hands along the velvety skin of Jared’s cock and watches Jensen watch his movements.

“Whatdya think Jensen? Big as we thought?” Nate asks stroking Jared slow.

Jensen raises his eyes to Nate's and smiles, “Bigger.”

“Mmm,” Nate moans as he situates himself so he’s lying on his belly between Jared’s legs, cock just inches from his face, “Hear that Jared? Jen and I, we were here just talking about how big this cock of yours must be and how bad we both wanted to see it.”

Nate rolls out his tongue and licks from base to tip in one solid motion as a gasp escapes Jared’s mouth.

“Do it,” Jensen says to Nate, voice raspy with want and Nate swallows Jared down whole. Jared’s hips buck up instinctively as he hits the back of Nate's throat and Jensen makes a clicking noise with his tongue, “Nuh uh Jay, that’s not very polite when someone’s got your big dick in their hot, wet mouth.”

Jared throws his head back and claws at the sheets as Nate continues bobbing his head on Jared’s cock. Jensen watches with fascination as his boyfriend has his lips wrapped around Jared’s cock, eyes latched onto Jensen.

“So hot,” Jensen says voice thick with desire, “so fucking hot to watch your mouth on him. Isn’t he hot, Jared? With his pretty little lips sucking your dick?” Jensen asks, eyes now on Jared who doesn’t have much of a response but to pull Jensen to him and kiss his pretty little lips. Except they’re not little at all, Jensen’s lips are nice and full and oh god his mouth is so hot and wet like the one on his dick it makes his heart race faster. He wraps his arms around Jensen’s shoulders and pulls him closer to him, but after a minute Jensen pulls away and moves down to the other side of Nate. Nate pulls off and shares a wet and messy kiss with Jensen, the taste of Jared shared between them and it’s almost enough to send Jared over the edge. But then Jensen has his tongue on his ass, playing at the tight hole and Jared’s never felt anything like it before. Electricity shoots through him and it takes all of his own strength to keep himself from bucking up off the bed. Jared reaches down and runs his fingers through Jensen’s short hair and Jensen chuckles.

“You like that, huh Jared?” Jensen asks before flicking his tongue against Jared’s opening and Jared just wants to explode but also wants it to continue forever, “Ever have your ass eaten out before? Ever had someone’s tongue deep in your ass while someone else is sucking your cock?”

Jared lets out a whimper, “It’s okay Jared, we gotcha, let go,” Jensen says with one hand’s fingers threaded with Jared’s, as the other one is wrapped around his thigh, face nestled between his open legs. Jensen closes his mouth around Jared’s entrance stimulating the sensitive skin there as Nate quickens his pace on Jared’s throbbing cock. Jared lets out a strangled moan as he comes, pulling on Nate's hair just in time to give him warning to pull off as he spills over Nate's hand.

“Mmmm, so fucking hot Jared, so fucking hot,” Jensen moans as he moves up Jared’s body to share a filthy kiss with him, sharing the taste of Jared with him and Jared devours Jensen’s mouth. Jared pulls him in close and kisses him like it’s the last kiss he’ll ever get, tasting every part of his mouth.

Jensen pulls back for a moment and grabs Nate up to them pressing their lips together, “You did so good baby, with Jared’s dick in your mouth, hottest fuckin’ thing I’ve ever seen.”

“His dick turned to iron with your tongue in his ass,” Nate says as he sends a smirk to Jared.

Jared watches as the two men kiss a bit more, running their hands over Jared’s chest and down his stomach, before Jensen straddles Jared with his ass in the air and Nate behind him.

Jensen leans in close, lips barely ghosting Jared’s as he whispers, “He’s gonna get me ready for you,” and just like that Jared is already getting hard again.

As Nate tongues Jensen open Jensen latches onto Jared, holding his bottom lip between his teeth as he runs his tongue along the skin. Jared reaches up and grabs Jensen’s face, smashing their lips together.

When Jensen’s ready he fishes out a condom from the bedside table while Jared and Nate switch places. Jensen slips the condom over Jared’s rock hard dick along with lots of lube and leans back against Nate, opening his legs wide.

“Fuck me,” Jensen says through gritted teeth, it’s not a request, it’s a demand.

The push in is slow and it burns, stretching Jensen, never having taken someone quite so big before but it feels incredible.

Once Jared’s in balls deep, balancing himself on his arms inches from Jensen’s face he kisses Jensen before pulling out to push back in again.

Jensen groans, letting his head fall back on Nate's shoulder, “Fuck me, Jared. You ain’t gonna hurt me, just fuck me.”

And so Jared does, he pulls back out but this time slams back into Jensen as Jensen tightens around his cock, indescribable heat and unbelievable pleasure course through him. He pounds relentlessly into him, snapping his hips to a rhythm as he watches Jensen and Nate kiss open mouth and messy, tongues sliding effortlessly from one mouth to another and it’s just one of the hottest things Jared’s ever seen. Way better than any of the gay porn he may have stumbled upon a time or two.

When Jensen pulls away from Nate he reaches up to pull Jared down into a mouth crushing kiss before pushing away from him too and turning over onto his knees. Without hesitation Jared is back inside, gripping Jensen tightly by the hips and slamming their bodies together. Jensen sucks Nate's dick into his mouth running his tongue along the length and sucking at the head. With each thrust in Jensen moans around his boyfriend’s cock sending vibrations through his body. Nate's so wound up watching Jensen take Jared’s dick it’s taking everything in him not to blow his load right there.

A loud crack is heard as Jared’s giant hand slaps down against Jensen’s bare ass and Jensen gives a yelp that he’ll later deny. He turns his head to give Jared a lustful look as he pushes back on Jared’s dick pounding into him. Jensen works his mouth over Nate's spit-slick cock until Nate is crying out as his orgasm races through his body and he’s digging his fingernails sharp in Jensen’s scalp.

Jensen gives a last kiss to Nate's oversensitized cock before Jared’s grabbing Jensen’s shoulders and pulling him up to him chest to back. Jared wraps his arms around Jensen’s waist and chest thumbing at Jensen’s raised nipple as he works his mouth on Jensen’s throat. Heat pools in Jensen’s belly at Jared’s touch, every inch of him is pressed to Jared, hot breath on his neck, strong hands scalding with each touch and Jensen can’t get enough. Oh god it feels so good, every inch of him is on fire, his heart is pounding, and nothing but pleasure rippling through his entire body.

Then Jared reaches down and slips his fingers around Jensen’s dick, tugging up and over with the thrust of his hips and Jensen feels like he’s going to explode. Orgasm building deep inside him, coiled in his belly ready to spring any minute as Jared nibbles at Jensen’s ear and that’s what sends Jensen right over the edge.

Jensen throws his head back against Jared’s shoulder as he cries out and spills all over Jared’s working hand and now that is definitely, 100%, the hottest fucking thing Jared has ever fucking seen and he made it happen. Jared made Jensen feel so good that he fucking came all over his hand and Jared can’t hold it in anymore, he fucks in a few more times before his whole body goes rigid as he explodes inside Jensen and he’s never felt anything like it before. They both fall forward onto Nate's lap and just lay there heaving chests and ragged breathing. Jared buries his face in Jensen’s neck feeling completely wrecked in the best way possible. He never knew it could feel quite like that and Jared doesn’t even know why.

After a minute Jared carefully pulls out and rolls off Jensen and stares up at the ceiling feeling completely satisfied, “Holy shit.”

Jensen grins up at Nate feeling accomplished but only receives a half smile from his boyfriend. Jensen runs a hand over his belly and furrows his brows in question but Nate just lightly shakes his head, Jared completely unaware of the silent conversation going on.

After another minute Nate pulls himself free from under Jensen’s weight, goes into the bathroom and closes the door. A second later the sound of the shower running is heard.

“He okay?” Jared asks turning his head to look at Jensen who is still lying belly down next to him.

Jensen sighs, “Yeah,” he lies, even though he knows something’s wrong and things will never be the same.

It falls silent again between them, comfortable silence while Jensen is caught up in his thoughts. He feels torn, he feels like he’s obligated to follow Nate into the bathroom and make sure he’s okay but deep down he doesn’t want to move. He doesn’t want to leave Jared. He’s comfortable laying here coming down from the best orgasm of his life and just being next to Jared.

_The best orgasm of his life?_

Jensen turns his head from the bathroom door and looks at Jared who’s already looking back at him. Beautiful hazel eyes filled with concern and Jensen just wants to lean over and kiss his doubts away.

Instead, he just reaches up and pats Jared’s cheek, “Who knew Padalecki was such a good fucking lay.”

Jared’s cheeks burn red at the compliment and he covers his face with his hands. It’s the cutest thing Jensen’s ever seen.

When Jared pulls his hands away his face is serious again, he turns his head from the bathroom back to Jensen, “I should go.”

Jensen really doesn’t want this moment to end, he doesn’t want Jared to leave, and he’s worried Jared will get home and freak out about the afternoon they just shared. But Jensen knows Nate's waiting for Jared to leave and he knows Nate's upset about something.

“Yeah,” Jensen finally agrees letting out a sigh.

They get up, Jared pulls on his discarded clothes and Jensen walks him to the door. It’s at the door that Jensen pulls Jared close one more time and presses his lips to Jared’s. There’s no rush to the kiss, it’s soft and slow, almost sad like Jensen feels this is the last kiss he’ll get to share with Jared, so he relishes it. Really breathes him in deep.

Jared wraps his arms tightly around Jensen’s waist, holding his firm body to him not wanting to let go but he knows he has to.

“Bye Jared,” Jensen whispers.

Jared smiles lazily, “Bye, Jensen.”

Jensen heads back into the bedroom where Nate is waiting, pulling on jeans and a tshirt. He still looks upset and Jensen still doesn’t know why.

“Nate,” Jensen starts but Nate holds up his hand to stop him. He’s pulling out shoes and slipping his feet into them before heading into the living room. Jensen grabs his shorts from the floor and follows him.

Nate's standing with his back to Jensen, shoulders slightly hunched with his head in one of his hands. He can feel Jensen behind him so he speaks, “I saw your face.”

It’s silent, not even their breath to be heard.

“My face?” Jensen asks confused by what exactly Nate means.

Nate turns quickly on his heels to face Jensen but keeping his distance, “Your face at the end there. I saw your face.”

“My face? I--I don’t follow,” Jensen says taking a step forward only for Nate to hold up his hand again and taking a step away from Jensen.

Clearly upset now, Nate won’t even look Jensen in the eye and somehow it’s Jensen’s face’s fault. Jensen is confused.

“How long have we been together, Jensen?” Nate asks.

“Two years,” Jensen answers without a second thought.

“Two years and I’ve never seen your face like that before,” Nate says finally bringing his eyes to Jensen’s and they’re full of pain. A pain that Jensen somehow caused and he wants to take it all away.

Nate's eyes go from pain to anger in a second and he raises his voice, “Dammit Jensen! You still don’t get it, do you?”

“I’m sorry? I-” Jensen starts to confess as Nate cuts him off.

“In the two years we’ve been together and all the times we’ve fucked I have never seen your face so full of pleasure, so--” Nate pauses like it’s painful for him to even say the words, “so content and full of ecstasy like...like your mind was being fucking blown.”

Jensen’s stunned, he doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know what to say because what Nate is saying is the truth. His mind was fucking blown not thirty minutes ago and it was by someone other than Nate. That should feel weird to Jensen but it doesn’t, it feels so right and he actually misses Jared’s presence but he doesn’t want Nate to be hurt, he doesn’t want him to be upset.

“Nate, I don’t know what to say,” Jensen confides, completely at a loss for words.

Nate's demeanor drops, his eyes no longer scream anger and he lets out a heavy sigh, he closes the gap between them and cups Jensen’s face with his hand, “Go get him.”

“What?” Jensen asks completely caught off guard by Nate's soft tone and words.

“Your soulmate,” Nate says like it’s the most obvious thing, “he’s finally ready, go get him.”

Jensen stands with his mouth hanging open in complete shock, he’s thinking a thousand things at once and not a single thought makes it to his lips.

“I always knew, Jensen. I tried to deny it but I always knew you were in love with him. It’s written all over your face whenever he’s around, you light up like a fucking Christmas tree and up until now it never really bothered me because well he never realized he liked fucking guys. Or maybe just you, I don’t know but he really fucking liked it Jensen. You. He really fucking likes you.”

Nate shrugs, a look of peace finding its way to his face and he even smiles a little, “Who could compete with that?”

“Nate,” Jensen breathes as Nate leans in and kisses the corner of his mouth.

“Good luck, Jensen,” Nate smiles as a tear escapes from his eye and travels down his cheek. Nate turns and walks out of the apartment, out of Jensen’s life, just like that.

On Jared’s ride back to his place he doesn’t stop and turn around halfway like he did earlier in the day, instead he carries on until he’s home. Once inside he doesn’t have any idea what to do, he feels like he’s being pulled in a thousand different directions at once. A big part of him wants to be back at Jensen’s, sprawled out on his bed with Jensen pressed up against him, wants to feel the weight of him holding him down. And Jared thinks that should be a weird thought but it isn’t, it doesn’t feel weird at all. His mind then flashes to Nate and guilt hits him. He isn’t sure why because Nate seemed to be on board and totally enjoying himself up until the end. But he feels guilty for wanting Jensen the way he does now despite the fact he’s with Nate.

What a mess.

Jared’s dogs whine at his feet after waiting patiently for him to notice them after coming inside. He smiles down at them, scratches behind their ears then lets them out the back door to do their business.

In any other circumstance he’d go shower and wash the day away but he doesn’t want to wash it away, doesn’t want to wash Jensen away. Jared aches for Jensen’s touch again and it hits him like a freight train. Jensen’s in a long-term relationship, this was just a one-time thing, Jared reminds himself. He can’t let this get to him, he can’t let this desire he so strongly feels for Jensen grow.

Jared grabs a beer from the fridge and sits down on his couch staring at the blank tv. He loses track of how much time passes while he sits there thinking about everything when there is an urgent knock at his front door. It snaps him out of his daze, he pads across the hardwood floors towards the door and opens it to find a frantic Jensen who practically throws himself into Jared’s arms.

Jared pulls him close instinctively and meets his lips with his own. Jared can’t wrap his mind around what’s happening, why Jensen’s suddenly at his house, throwing himself at Jared or why they’re kissing but Jared’s body takes control and soon Jared is pushing Jensen up against the nearest wall.

Hips grinding into each other as Jensen licks his way into Jared’s mouth, not wasting anytime worrying about where his hands are roaming all over Jared’s muscled body.

Jared pauses for a second, “Jensen,” heavy breaths escape them as their chests heave in unison, “What about,”

“It’s over,” Jensen cuts him off and when Jared’s face turns to a question Jensen continues, “It’s always been you Jared.”

Apparently, that’s all Jared needed to hear because his lips are pressed to Jensen’s in an instant as his hands find skin beneath Jensen’s shirt. Soon all their clothes are discarded and they’ve made their way to Jared’s couch where they collapse together, rutting against one another. Jared sucks bruises into Jensen’s neck while he grinds against Jensen who arches up into Jared’s touch. Every touch is electrifying, Jared’s skin is a flame beneath Jensen’s fingertips as he digs into his shoulders.

Quickening his pace Jared comes shooting hot spurts all over Jensen’s belly before collapsing on top of him, face pressed in the crook of his neck. Jensen wraps his arms around him, fingers through his sweat soaked hair at the back of his head and keeps his legs wrapped around him, continuing to rock his hips.

“Wasted so much time,” Jensen moans against Jared’s skin.

Jared’s hands slip between them and stroke Jensen’s dick, “I know,” he breathes as he works Jensen over the edge. Jensen bites back a moan as he comes, back arching up against Jared and Jared sucks at any skin he can reach.

After they’ve caught their breath Jared rolls them over, almost causing them to roll off the couch, Jensen’s settled down on Jared’s chest as Jared traces patterns on his back with his finger. 

Several long minutes pass as they lay there, breathing finally evening out before either says anything. Jared takes a deep breath before speaking, “I’m sorry about Nate.”

“Don’t be,” Jensen replies without any thought.

Jared sighs, “I am, I feel guilty.”

“You shouldn’t, he always knew,” Jensen smiles against Jared’s chest.

Jared’s quiet for a moment, not quite sure what Jensen’s implying so he asks, curiosity getting the better of him, “Knew what?”

Jensen buries his face in Jared’s skin and groans, “Don’t make me say it, Jared, come on.”

“No, I need to hear it, I need to know exactly,” Jared says earnestly.

“That I was in love with you,” Jensen answers finally like it’s no big deal and to Jensen it isn’t a big deal, at all. It never has been for him. Not having the person you’re in love with, not love you back and just settling for someone else, is the hard part but the actual loving part is a piece of cake.

“You’re in love with me?” Jared asks completely shocked by the revelation.

“Shut up, it isn’t a big deal,” Jensen says placing his palm flat on Jared’s chest, “But...uh yeah.”

“Since when?” Jared chokes out.

Jensen smiles again against Jared’s chest thinking back to that day, “Since the first day I met you.”

“What?” Jared asks still in complete shock, how could his best friend have been in love with him since the first day they met and he had no idea?

Jensen laughs clearly amused by Jared’s reaction, “Yeah, you walked in and you were just this big dumb kid, long, uncontrollable limbs, who was so full of life, so excited about the chance to be working. And you had this smile that was so open and honest and fuck, your fucking laugh! You laughed at everything I said, I felt like I was in high school again. You made me feel young and alive, you were this unlimited supply of energy. I’d never felt anything like it before.”

Jared’s quiet for a moment thinking back to that same day, he and Jensen had hit it off right from the very start, he’d thought Jensen was a nice enough guy with good taste in music and sports but Jared had always been a little intimidated from day one. It never crossed his mind that Jensen viewed him as anything other than a little brother.

“Wow,” Jared says, licking at his lips, “Why didn’t you ever pursue me or something?”

“You’re kidding right?” Jensen says as he pulls his head up to look Jared in the eye, “Because you were straight and with Sandy, I wasn’t going to be some asshole to mess that up.”

“I certainly don’t feel too straight right now, Jensen,” Jared says looking down into Jensen’s eyes with a smirk pulling his lips.

“Yeah well you had to come to that on your own, I couldn’t have,” Jensen starts as he lays his head back down and points a finger on Jared’s chest emphasizing his point, “and wouldn’t have, pushed you to it.”

Jared runs a hand through his hair still reeling in everything that’s happened, “This is so crazy. Never in a million years did I see this coming, never would I ever have imagined it. I mean fuck, you’re my best friend and I do love you but fuck this never crossed my mind.”

“Then how the hell did you end up at my house today?” Jensen asks with a laugh.

“I don’t know, honestly, it was earlier today at breakfast, I couldn’t get you outta my head and I just wanted this so bad,” Jared answers resting his cheek on top of Jensen’s hair, soft hair tickling his skin as he tightened his grip around Jensen, “It was like it was the only thing that made sense in my head.”

“You’re not going to like, come to your senses in a few days and freak out on me, are you?” Jensen asks sitting up slightly eyeing Jared suspiciously.

Jared’s face breaks out into one of his famous dimpled grins, “Nah, not after having the Ackles’ ass, no way.”

Jensen laughs and punches him in the arm before settling back down beside Jared, their bodies fitting perfectly with one another. As shocked as Jared may be, Jensen’s a little shocked himself. He was always open to the possibility of it happening but he always told himself it was just a dream, something that wouldn’t ever come to pass. But here they were, together and it was fucking awesome. Just like he always hoped it would be.

“Hey Jensen,” Jared whispers after several moments of silence, his lips in Jensen’s hair, he’s almost sure Jensen’s fallen asleep when Jensen stirs.

“Yeah.”

“You said he always knew,” Jared says like it’s more of a question than a statement and Jensen nods his head.

Jared thinks for a moment rubbing his lips together liking how Jensen’s hair feels so soft against them, “Why do you think that?”

“Well, for one,” Jensen starts, “he told me during our breakup. And two because he used to always call you my ‘platonic soulmate’.”

Jared chuckles at that, hot puff of air Jensen can feel on his scalp and it sends goosebumps over his skin, fuck he loves having Jared so close, this close, after all this time.

“That’s funny actually,” Jared says, “Sandy used to get really jealous of you, she thought I spent too much time, outside of work with you, I never thought much of it at the time.”

“And now?” Jensen asks craning his neck to look up at Jared without having to move.

“And now I can see why she always accused us of being too much like the Winchesters!” Jared says wagging his eyebrows as Jensen laughs and shakes his head before leaning up and meeting Jared’s lips with his own.

Yeah, this was good. This was awesome and it felt like something they should have been doing since day one.

End.


End file.
